Talk:The Norn Fighting Tournament/Archive 1
Possibly PvP? Im wondering is there gonna be PvP Fighting Tournament also and you could be able to make own tournaments, when game will be released? Or is it just fighting computer ppl? :So far we've only seen fighting computer opponents, rather than PvP. (Kisai and Sogolon, specifically.) I doubt it will be PvP, as it's designed to be a minigame to curry favour with the Norns, rather than an actual test of strength. --Valentein 13:31, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::It looks really easy, seeing as how they won at full health with a smiting monk. Imagine what an ele or war can do...or a sin that kills them right away:D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 16:29, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::They also had 10 health and mana regen. Perrsun 16:50, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Thats what I was gonna say lol...must be a norn form or something.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:25, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::::If a Monk with Heal Party and Smiting skills can win, then this better not be PvP (Otherwise, RA has competition). Also, is it just me, or is the video prior to it the definition of strange. Rlly...wth? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:42, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::The devs probably made it so they get all that regen...but still...you fight henchman? That seems pretty easy...just go for great jsutice-enraging-sever-gash-dragon slash-dragon slash-dragon slash adn they're dead...lol.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 12:36, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I'm lookin foward to this :)Warior kronos 14:02, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Izzy must have had fun with this one... Okay, this game is friggin' awesome, by the way. Costs 100g to get in, and believe me, you'll be broke by the end of the day. The builds used in here are pretty awesome, and random... Let's see now. *Mhenlo uses Whirling Defense and Throw Dirt. *Sogolon learned a new trick: "Watch Yourself!". *The Great Zehtuka starts up Whirling Defense, Throw Dirt, then he starts... TRAPPING. For the loss. *Lukas is surprisingly tough, with his Hamstorm build running at full power. (Glyph of Lesser Energy, Bed of Coals, Hamstring, and Firestorm.) Both Xandra and Kahmu are found in the tournament, and defeating them unlocks them. Anyone else found anything new yet? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 07:53, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm guessing maybe use IW against them? --Blue.rellik 07:57, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, need to be careful though. Norgu loves his Empathy... Assassins work well on them, if you can manage to kill fast enough. Shadow Prison > attack chain with stuff like Plague Touch works fairly well, as people love Blind (Kisai has Glimmering Mark, and a few others have Throw Dirt). You don't actually need to kill your foes, only get them low on health; so you have a slight advantage there. But you're at a disadvantage having to plan ahead for conditions, hexes, spells and melee, all on one character... final fighter in the tournament is a Norn, and he'll kick in Bear form and hit for 200~300 damage with his hammer, from what I've heard. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 08:16, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::So you can only use 1 build for the whole thing? Well that does blow --Blue.rellik 08:22, 24 August 2007 (CDT)